


races.

by cccaprigirlL



Category: Metal Family (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25824184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cccaprigirlL/pseuds/cccaprigirlL
Summary: Скейтерская АУ, в которой Глэм - начинающий скейтер, впервые пришедший на спот, а Чес - считай, уже мастер этого дела. Увидев Глэма, он сначала не обращает на него внимания и иногда в шутку подкалывает, но всё изменится в один прекрасный момент.*написано от лица Глэма, уже пережившего все события
Relationships: Глэм&Лидия, Чес/Глэм
Kudos: 2





	1. Новичок в скейт-парке

**Author's Note:**

> Автор идеи и частично описания - @fuckingrari в твиттере.

"Стою и смотрю на своё отражение в луже, которое рассеивают частые капли дождя. И когда я успел так измениться? Весь промок, замёрз и не знаю, что будет со мной дальше. Но я... счастлив?"

\- Себастьян, ты снова тащишь в дом всякий хлам?!

Голос раздражённой Лидии был слышен на весь дом. Она всегда нервничает перед концертами, один из которых состоится через пару дней. Моя старшая сестра великолепно играет на скрипке и является одной из лучших учениц консерватории, поэтому отец очень гордится ей и возлагает на неё большие надежды. Когда-то он и хотел и меня научить играть, но, разочаровавшись в моих способностях и приняв меня за бездарность, он оставил попытки.. После этого случая отец почти перестал обращать на меня внимание. Должно быть, он считает меня бесперспективным и бесполезным. Временами я задумывался над тем, что так он хотя бы не терзает меня и не требует таких же успехов, как у Лидии. И в чём-то я был прав.  
"Я не бесполезный." - постоянно думал я. - "Я еще докажу, что я не ничтожество и преуспею в другом деле".  
К сожалению, мой прекрасный план по утиранию носа отцу провалился. Как давно я пообещал себе найти успешное занятие, но всё так же сижу без дела. Дома стало настолько скучно, что решил попробовать себя в спорте и научиться кататься на скейте.

Проведя рукой по идеально вычищенным перилам, я повернул в коридор и, осторожно ступая по устилающему пол мягкому красному ковру, подошёл к комнате своей сестры. Из-за закрытой двери раздавались гармоничные и плавные звуки скрипки. Мелодия то звучала высоко, то опускалась вниз, напоминая пение птиц в лесу, и было в ней что-то лёгкое, весеннее. Можно вечно наслаждаться прекрасной игрой, но пора уже заходить.  
\- Лидия, ты классно играешь! - выдал я с порога. - Ты будешь лучшей на этом концерте!  
\- Ты правда так думаешь? - с надеждой в голосе спросила она, но вдруг резко нахмурилась. - Зачем ты опять притащил свой мусор ко мне в комнату? Тебе что, своей мало?  
\- А я сейчас его заберу... - улыбнулся я.  
\- Придёшь на концерт? - перебила меня сестра.  
\- Обязательно! - вот тут и возникла одна проблема. - Только в зал меня не пустят, придётся смотреть из окна, но я что-нибудь придумаю. Ну ладно, я пойду, буду учиться кататься на скейте!  
\- Себастьян, - Лидия нервно пробежалась глазами по комнате, а затем остановила взгляд на мне.- поосторожнее там... И скажи отцу, что уходишь!

Я кивнул ей с улыбкой и захлопнул дверь. Тихими шагами двинулся дальше по коридору и остановился возле большой двери, обитой красным бархатом. Резко вдохнув, я так же тихо постучал и заглянул внутрь. В комнате было темно из-за задёрнутых тёмно-алых штор, а единственным источником освещения была настольная лампа. Отец сидел за столом, записывая что-то в толстую тетрадь и расчерчивая поля линейкой.  
\- Отец, я пойду прогуляюсь... - промямлил я, дожидаясь ответа, но он даже не посмотрел в мою сторону.  
"Снова делаешь вид, что меня нет. Что ж, это лучше, чем вечные придирки." - тут я почти уже закрыл дверь.  
\- Себастьян. - наконец сказал отец, отчеканивая каждый слог и посмотрев на меня исподлобья. - Как ты уже знаешь, у Лидии скоро состоится один ответственный концерт. Для меня было бы крайне неприятно сидеть с тобой рядом на общественном мероприятии, но, кажется, для твоей сестры важна поддержка от тебя. И мне неважно, как, но ты должен присутствовать на этом концерте. Если не явишься - будешь наказан до конца лета. Уяснил?  
\- Уяснил. - сглотнув ком в горле, подтвердил я и аккуратно закрыл дверь.

***

Я вышел из особняка и с облегчением набрал воздух грудью, а затем шумно выдохнул. На улице было прохладно, а порывистый ветер тут же стал трепать мои волосы, выбивая из зализанной причёски светлые пряди. Пройдя чуть дальше, я обратил внимание на своё отражение в витрине магазина.  
\- М-да... - пробормотал я вслух.- Выгляжу я неплохо, а вот одет ужасно.  
Да, я этим не поспоришь. Пришлось надеть старую белую рубашку с завёрнутыми рукавами и обрезать старые коричневые брюки. Хорошо ещё, что отец или Ровт не заметили таких изменений в моём гардеробе - получил бы я тогда выговор. А вообще, пора бы мне перестать волноваться по поводу своей внешности.

Холодный ветер снова подул мне в лицо, оставляя за собой мурашки на коже. Что я чувствовал тогда? Наверное свободу, а может даже вместе ней и лёгкие угрызения совести, но в тот момент меня это мало волновало. Порой мне трудно понять свои эмоции, ведь в высшем обществе, куда отец нас с Лидией так усердно пытался впихнуть, принято их скрывать. Тем временем я попытался проехать на скейте по тротуару, но дорога здесь была каменистой, да и людей многовато. В тот момент мне в голову прила идея: пойти в недавно открывшийся скейт-парк. Я даже и не подозревал насколько это изменит мою жизнь.  
Дорога туда была долгой, ведь я не взял с собой ничего и не смог доехать на автобусе. К концу пути я порядком устал, но времени отдыхать не было. Скейт-парк был окружён низким заборчиком, покрашенным в зелёный цвет. На самой территории было много непонятного оборудования для разных трюков. На одном из трамплинов сидел странный высокий худощавый парень с растрёпанными светло-рыжими волосами. Он абсолютно не обращал ни на что внимания, в том числе и на меня.  
"Псих какой-то." - подумал тогда я.  
Учитывая мой предыдущий опыт катания, нужно было начинать учиться с самых азов, чем я и занимался. Однако попытки просто проехать по ровной дороге не увенчались успехом. Скейт сильно шатался из стороны в сторону, вылетал из-под меня. Я несколько раз упал на асфальт, ободрав себе ногу. Тёмная кровь струилась вниз по ноге. Я попытался остановить её, но только зря испачкал пальцы. В конце концов, рана была неглубокой и быстро затянулась. Хоть у меня толком не получалось и стоять на доске, я не оставил попыток. Как мне давным-давно говорила Лидия, "после множества подходов результат будет всё лучше". Тогда я решил всегда следовать этому указанию. Но после получаса безуспешных попыток я начал думать, что у всех правил есть исключения. На споте уже стали собираться люди, но я не обращал на них внимания. Только после того, как они пронзительно завизжали в поддержку какому-то парню, исполнявшемй трюк, я посмотрел на них. Должно быть, это профессиональные скейтеры. Наверняка они начинали свой путь также. А может, им было намного легче? Стоило бы спросить...  
Мои раздумья могли бы длиться вечно, но их прервал резкий и громкий голос. 

\- Эй, позер! - вперёд вышел парень в зелёной кожанке. - Ты чего тут забыл?


	2. Одно (не) большое разочарование

\- Чё застыл? - с усмешкой спросил парень в зелёной куртке. - Я спрашиваю: зачем ты припёрся на спот? - бросив короткий взгляд на своих друзей, он вновь демонстративно уставился на меня, явно выжидая ответа.  
-Я... Я э-э... - в тот момент моё горло будто сдавило что-то невидимое. То ли от страха, то ли от неожиданности ситуации, я не мог вымолвить ни слова и просто открывал и закрывал рот в попытке ответить ему.  
\- Ты хоть стоять на доске умеешь? - тот парень немного скривил лицо, продолжая при этом противно-насмешливо улыбаться. - Смысл приходить, если не умеешь кататься? Или ты парк с детским садом перепутал? Тогда тебе прямо и налево. - он указал рукой на выход. 

Толпа немного посмеялась, чем тогда порядком меня задела. Насмешки и унижения были для меня тогда незнакомы. Я решил не противиться им. Мой упрямый характер диктовал нагрубить ему и остаться, но здравый смысл победил. Я попытался нагло хмыкнуть, но у меня вышел какой-то жалостливый и грустный звук, схожий с мольбой о пощаде. Оставив попытки построить из себя стоящую личность, я с гордо поднятой головой (так мне казалось тогда) вышел из скейт-парка. 

***

Моё настроение было испорчено. Радость мнимой свободы, преследовавшей меня с момента выхода из дома, мигом улетучилась, а её место заняли стыд и злость. Я шёл домой через парк и готов был бить и пинать каждый предмет, встречавшийся мне на пути, кричать на каждого прохожего. Меня бесили эти паршивые скейтеры. Однако выместить накопившуюся злость мне было не на чем, поэтому вскоре я успокоился. Подходя к дому, я чувствовал только некоторое сожаление. Так или иначе, а на спот мне ещё предстояло вернуться. Но пока я решил потренироваться в парке: вполне ровная дорога и небольшое количество людей там были хорошими условиями.  
Открыв дверь ключом, я тихо зашёл и поднялся на второй этаж. Там я сразу же направился в свои комнату, где закрыл за собой дверь, поставил скейт к стене и лёг на кровать прямо в одежде. Но тут я вспомнил о ссадине на ноге.  
"Чёрт, придётся промыть рану и поискать пластырь." - подумал я и неохотно встал с кровати, а затем направился к Лидии.   
Перед дверью сестры я остановился, постучал три раза и спросил, можно ли войти. Услышав утвердительный ответ, я приоткрыл дверь и проскользнул в комнату. Она сидела на кровати и зашивала свою голубую юбку.   
\- Лидия, у тебя случайно нет пластыря? - спросил я, скрестив пальцы за спиной.   
\- А ты что, уже успел упасть и пораниться? - сестра посмотрела на меня исподлобья. - Нет, у меня его не имеется, но если тебе так нужно, то можешь спросить у Ровта.  
\- Э-э-э, - я немного замялся. Идти к строгому дворецкому и объяснять ему, что случилось, было не лучшим вариантом. - А не могла бы ты, пожалуйста, попросить за меня?   
\- А с чего бы я должна это делать? - Лидия презрительно хмыкнула и продолжила шить. - Тебе надо - ты и проси.  
\- Ну Ли-и-идия, - жалобно протянул я, стараясь уговорить её. - Ровт ни за что не даст мне пластырь. Тем более он может рассказать отцу, а тот отберёт у меня скейт.   
\- Делаю это в последний раз. - она закатила глаза и через несколько секунд добавила. - И только чтобы ты больше не ныл и отстал от меня.   
Мы вместе вышли в коридор. Моя сестра уверенными шагами направилась вниз, а я остался ждать её возле лестницы. Через некоторое время Ровт вышел из своей комнаты, и Лидия сразу же подошла к нему.   
\- Ровт, послушайте, а у вас не найдётся пластыря? - пролепетала она, попутно шествуя за ним.   
\- А тебе зачем? - с подозрением спросил дворецкий, выгнув левую бровь.   
\- Я натёрла мозоль на ноге своими туфлями. - тогда меня порядком удивило её умение придумать отмазку на ходу.   
\- Можешь взять в аптечке, она находится в кладовой под лестницей. - нехотя ответил Ровт и удалился на кухню.   
Лидия так же уверенно прошла в кладовую и вскоре вернулась с тем, что мне нужно.  
\- Можешь не благодарить. - ответила она.   
После этого я промыл свою рану и заклеил её пластырем.   
"Завтра пойду тренироваться в парке возле дома." - с этими мыслями я крепко заснул. 

***

Следующий день выдался солнечным и тёплым, а вчерашних туч как и не бывало. Я решил не терять времени даром и сразу после завтрака пошёл кататься. Ещё не наступил полдень, поэтому в парке почти никого не было, не считая малышей, игравших на детской площадке, родителей, присматривавших за ними и нескольких пожилых прохожих. Поставив правую ногу на скейт, я оттолкнулся пару раз, но проехаться хотя бы полметра у меня не получилось. Доска качалась из стороны в сторону и издавал странный звук, схожий с тем скрежетом, когда что-то трётся о дерево. Но я решил, что нужно просто больше тренироваться и продолжил свои попытки ехать. Вскоре мою голову заняли мысли о вчерашнем случае.   
"Если я хочу научиться делать трюки, то мне так или иначе придётся вернуться на спот." - подумал я, оттолкнувшись ногой ещё раз. - "Но этот позор никогда не забудет я. Я могу просто не обращать внимания на этих задир, но, похоже, они там некие авторитеты. Кроме того, мне нужно будет наблюдать за профессионалами, чтобы научиться правильно выполнять трюки. Что же делать? Другого скейт-парка в городе нет, а значит... "

\- Ты совсем оборзел?!   
Какая-то женщина отвлекла меня от мыслей этим криком. Я наконец-то опомнился и увидел, что мой скейт остановился в нескольких сантиметрах от маленького мальчика, сидящего на асфальте (видимо это был её сын). Малыш засмеялся своим детским голоском, нисколько не испугавшись.  
\- Тебе всяческих спорт-площадок мало, что ты пришёл сюда? - женщина перешла на очень громкие крики, а на меня стали оборачиваться прохожие. Спустя пару минут здесь собралась целая толпа мамочек и пожилых людей, до этого мирно прогуливавшихся по парку.   
\- Ты же чуть ребёнка не задавил! - снова крикнула она. Толпа возмущённо загудела, а кто-то из неё стал поддерживать негодующую женщину.   
\- Как тебе не стыдно? - высказалась одна старушка, пришедшая на крики. - Ты же мог покалечить ребёнка!   
Теперь уже все стали кричать и без разбора ссориться друг с другом. Меня это крайне удивило, ведь причина была не самая стоящая.  
Пока в парке не начался настоящий скандал, я поспешил уйти. 

"Решено. Сегодня же я вернусь на спот."


End file.
